coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3995 (3rd April 1996)
Plot Sally tells Kevin they should ask Rita for a £4,000 loan. Mavis is annoyed by the way Rita always mocks her misfortunes. Rita struggles to keep a straight face as the Wiltons tell her about their run-in with Tim Hedges. Maureen is desperate to find Reg, telling Curly that she loves him so much. He doesn't know how to break the news that Reg has run off with another woman. Des is amused to think of the Wiltons believing he'd set them up with Tim. He offers to explain the situation to Tim. Don decides to offer Mike £38,000 with £45,000 as a top limit. Mike rejects the £38,000 outright. Derek humbles himself and apologises to Hedges. Hedges agrees to another meeting and tells the Wiltons they can have an allotment after all, before showing them the local bylaws about keeping gnomes who send postcards. Derek forces himself to be amused. Mike knows that Josie saw his valuation and knows he can push Don on the price. He warns Kevin that he's had a serious offer but tells him it's still his for £40,000. Sally is annoyed by Kevin's lack of drive. Curly can't bring himself to tell Maureen and brings her back to his house. Raquel assumes that she knows and sympathises with her over unfaithful men. Maureen is horrified when Raquel spells it out to her that Reg has run off with a woman. Cast Regular cast *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington Guest cast *Secretary - Naomi Radcliffe *Tim Hedges - Rod Arthur Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Baldwin's Sportswear - Office *Weatherfield Town Hall - Reception and Tim Hedges's office *Lowestoft - Reg's flat and seafront Notes *Naomi Radcliffe makes a pre-Alison Wakefield appearance as a Secretary at Weatherfield Town Hall. *This episode was transmitted at 9.30pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Curly consider breaking the truth about Reg to Maureen? Sally’s determined to raise the money for the garage. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,740,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Maud Grimes: "Mark my words... If a man goes missing in Lowestoft there's summat fishy about 'im!" Category:1996 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns